Los 2 elegidos de la luna y el sol
by kagome-sessh
Summary: Cambios comienzan a aparecer en kagome. ¿Qué pasaria si en medio de la noche te llega una carta pidiendo tu presencia en una cueva sagrada y en la entrada te encuentras con la persona que menos imaginabas? descubrelo.. sesshxkag
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!! Jejeje dejenme presentarme soy kagomekurama1 o delfi como prefieran llamarme y este es mi segundo fic pero el otro se podrioa decir que lo abandone jeje! Dedicado a mi cumple que ya paso sabado 25 de noviembrer cumpli mis 11 añitos wujujuyy!!!! Los dejo comentarios!!

Los 2 elegidos de la luna y el sol

Esta historia comienza en uno de los relajantes baños termales de Sango, Kagome y Shippo.

Sango: no se lo vas a decir todavía kagome?

Kag: no sango, sabes bien como reaccionaria! Es inuyasha!

Sango: lo se, pero si se entera de otra forma va a ser peor!

Shippo: si, es verdad kagome, sango tiene razon. Ya conoces a ese perro tonto!

Kag:mmm….quizas tengan razon….

San&shipp: al fin te das cuenta!

Kag: pero igual no voy a decir una sola palabra!!!!!!!!!

San&shipp: como digas- ..

Kag: aunque ya es incomodo usar maquillaje todos los dias para tapar estas marcas- dijo en tono preocupado tocandose la frente

San: trata de recordar lo que paso a ver si recuerdas como salieron tus marcas

Kag: pues…

FLASH-BACK

EN LA CABAÑA DE LA ANCIANA KAEDE

Inu: maldición que calor hace!!!

Kag: ire a ver si hay algun lago en donde mojarnos

San: yo voy contigo

Shipp: y yo!

Inu: miroku, ve tambien yo tengo que hacer otra cosa(bingo!!! Inu sintio a una de las serpientes caza almas de kikio!! Sigamos con la historia)

Miro: bueno chicas andando!1

Kag: si…- contesto una desanimada kagome ya sabiendo los planes de nuestro hanyou inu

San: (maldicion ese estupido de inuyasha fue con esa cadáver ambulante!!(autora: nada en contra de kikio, es que tiene que sonar enojada) luego le dare su merecido!)- penso apretando sus puños mientras caminaba

Shipp: sango, estas bien?

Miro: si, te ves algo alterada

San: no, no me pasa nada, sigamos

Caminaron un rato hasta encontrar un lago. Se mojaron un poco. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, hasta que escucharon un grito aterrador de parte de kagome que se encontraba un poco alejada. Sango miroku shippo kirara corrieron a socorrerla.

San: amiga estas bien?!?!?

Miro: srta. Kagome que le paso?!

Kag: m..me sa..salieron marcas en el rostro- dijo susurrando pero para que todos la escuchen

Shippo:marcas en el rostro?

En ese momento kagome giro la cabeza, ya que se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, dejando al descubierto dos marcas en cada mejilla color majenta y un sol en la frente.

San: amiga, que te paso?!?!

Kag: debo ir a mi epoca a tapar estas marcas con algo! Por favor prometanme que no le diran nada a inuyasha, ya saben como es!!- dijo aterrada kagome

San: prometido

Miro: se lo prometo

Shippo: promesa de amigos!

Kirara: mew mew!!(autora: traducción: prometido!)

Ya todos terminaron de hacer su promesa y kagome salio corriendo a su epoca a buscar maquillaje para tapar las marcas. Mientras tanto los demas volvieron a la aldea e inuyasha se la pasaba en grando con kikio.

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

Kag: no, no recuerdo ningun suceso extraño antes de que aparecieran las marcas pero mejor vallamos saliendo que los chicos se van a preocupar- dicho esto todos volvieron a lo de la anciana kaede a cenar

Inu: maldición kagome esto quema!! Mi lengua!!!!!- se quejaba inu mientras mojaba su lengua en el agua para que le deje de quemar

Kag: ya deja de quejarte de mi comida!!!!!!! No ves que nadie se queja excepto tu!

San: es verdad inuyasha, esto esta delicioso!

Miro: concuerdo

Shippo: y yo

Kag: VEEEEEEEEEEEEES?!!?!?

Inu: no se lo que ellos piensan ni me interesa pero esto esta HORRIBLE!!!

Kag: grrrrrrr ABAJO!!! ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO!! Y MIL VECES MAS ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- kagome estaba histerica- por que no vas a que te lo cocine tu querida kikio??!

Inu: susurrando- pues de seguro cocina mejor que tu

Aunque inu lo dijo en susurro esas palabras llegaron a los oidos de kagome como mil puñales en el corazon y dejando lagrimas en el camino se fue a dormir.

PUM! ( gracias a romi que pone los efectos especiales)

Sango le pego tremendo golpe en la cabeza a inuyasha con su boomerang que lo dejo hecho bosta en el suelo.

San: espero que sea la ultima vez que compares al cadáver eso con kagome!!

Miro: es cierto inuyasha asi no se las trata a las mujeres-tocando las pompas de sango

San: pues tu no eres el ejemplo hentai!- sango sango le dio una de sus fuertes cachetadas a miroku. Igual o peor de enojada que kagome se fue a dormir tambien

Miro: buenas noches inuyasha- y asi todos se fueron a dormir dejando a inuyasha estampado en el suelo, que luego de un rato desperto y entro a la cabaña de la anciana kaede junto a los demas muy pensativo y… arrepentido?

Inu: (no jamas, yo no debo arrepentirme, solo dije la verdad)- y con ese ultimo pensamiento se durmió profundamente

Todos dormian placidamente hasta que a Kagome en medio de la noche le llego un papel que decia lo siguiente:

_Ve a la cueva de Midoriko, es urgente. Ve tu sola y no le digas a nadie en donde estaras._

kag: pensando: ( quien lo habra enviado?) – de la confusion se sacudio la cara con su bolsa de dormir quitandose sin querer el maquillaje y dejando al descubierto sus marcas.

Kag: dice wue es urgente creo que debo ir- se paro y comenzo a caminar rumbo a la cueva sagrada de midoriko

¿?: kagome? Amiga eres tu?

Kag: sango, si soy yo

San: a donde vas a estas horas?

Kag: sango, me llego una nota- mostrando e papel- diciendo que debo ir a un lugar que no me dja mencionar

San: voy contigo

Kag: no, dice que debo ir sola

San: entonces te presto a kirara, ve con ella- y kirara que estaba en su hombro, se transformo y fue junto a kagome

Kag: gracias amiga!bueno me voy adios!

San: adios y cuidate!!- le dijo mientras la veia alejarse

Kag: cubreme con los muchachos!!- le grito de lejos para desaparecer por completo

Inu: que fue ese escandalo sango?

Miro: y la srta. Kagome? No estaba contigo?

Sango: nerviosa- sii…. Mmm.. tuvo que volver a su epoca!! Dijo que tenia examenes y que vuelve en unos dias.

Inu: esa tonta!! Que no ve que recolectar los fragmentos de shikon es mas importantes!!

Miro: inuyasha, la Srta. Kagome al igual que mtodos nosotros tiene sus responsabilidades, debes aceptarlas.

Inu: grrrrr…..- y entro nuevamente a la cabaña

Miro: mejor volvamos a dormir- le dijo a sango haciendole una seña de que fuera con el

San: mmmm.. si claro (uff… de la que safe. Kagome, me debes una muy grande)- y asi, todos volvieron a su deber, dormir.

CON KAGOME

Ella y kirara tardaron un poco en llegar pero ahí estaban en la sagrada cueva de midoriko, la miko legendaria.

Kag: bueno, aquí esta…- pero cual fue su sorpresa? Ver a la persona que menos se esperaria ver, parado delante de la ntrada de la cueva que luego giro y la vio. Sus miradas se chocaron, y solo dijeron una palabra.

¿?&kag: TU?¿?!?!?

bueno, espero que le haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic. Saludos enormes! Y firmen!

Kagomekurama1


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno acá vengo con la conti de mi fic, ah, y gracias por los comentarios no me esperaba tantos ejej! Bueno ahora que son las vacaciones le voy a dedicar más tiempo a mi fic y si me vienen ideas al otro también. Sin más que decir les dejo mi fic.

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Kag: bueno, aquí esta…- pero cual fue su sorpresa? Ver a la persona que menos se esperaría ver, parado delante de la entrada de la cueva que luego giro y la vio. Sus miradas se chocaron, y solo dijeron una palabra.

¿?&kag: TU?¿?!?!?

Kag: kouga!!! Como estas???- para los que decían que sabían jajaaj!! No chiste ni a mi me gusta esto ejeje volvamos atrás

2 segs. Atrás

kag: se-se-shomaru? Que estas haciendo en este lugar?

Sessh: eso te pregunto yo humana- le respondió nuestro hermoso youkai de ojos ambarinos, fríos como un cubito de hielo.

Kag: ya con menos miedo- recibí un papel a mitad de la noche- dijo enseñándoselo

Seshomaru la dejo de escuchar para detallar las marcas en su rostro. Sesho con una rapidez impresionante termino justo delante de ella (muy cerca)

Kag: que-que haces?

Sessh: de donde sacaste esas marcas- dijo mientras estando mas cerca las veía mejor

Kag: me salieron ayer(pero que miedo da este tipo!!!)

Sessh: hump- y así entro a la cueva dejando a nuestra miko sola

Kag: hey espera!!

Los dos entraron a la cueva muy callados. Kagome se extraño, al ver que sesshomaru, no era expulsado de la cueva como lo fue inuyaha la vez pasada.

Todo estaba muy tenso, hasta que kagome decidió romper el hielo.

Kag: sesshomaru, a ti también te mandaron una nota?

Sessh: para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta?

Kag: pero que te pasa!?? Estoy tratando de ser amable o poder entablar una conversación contigo!!!!! Y no pienso permitir que….

De repente sessshomaru paro en seco.

Sessh: humana, déjate de histeriquiar o te juro que no lo pensare dos veces y te aniquilare, oístes?- dijo muy peligrosamente el youkai tronando sus dedos.

¿?: YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!!!!!!

Kag: eh?

Sessh: y tu quien eres?- pregunto con desprecio

¿?: yo soy midoriko, y yo los cité aquí.

kag: midoriko, para que nos llamaste?

Midoriko: kagome- dijo dulcemente midoriko- no se si te has dado cuenta pero te han aparecido marcas en la cara, te a crecido el cabello y eres mas veloz.

Kag: si ya note esos cambios, pero a que se deben.

Midori: ah..-suspiro- hace mucho tiempo kagome, tu madre paso por lo mismo que tu, vino a esta época, y conoció al Lord de las tierras del este, tu padre.

Kagome abrió sus ojos al máximo para gritar

Kag¨: QUEEEEEEEEEE??

Midori: si, así es, tu madre sorai, se enamoro de tu padre Taikei (tarde 5 mins. En pensar el nombre, y encima es malísimo)se casaron y sorai se convirtió en la Lady de las tierras del este. Por lo tanto tu fuiste el resultado de ese amor. Años mas tarde, tu madre se volvió a embarazar pero de tu hermano souta. Pero este niño fue hijo de otro hombre en el mundo humano, ya que tu madre corría riesgo de morir ya que querían usarla de escudo para vencer a tu padre, así que fue mandada de regreso a su tiempo natal y se enamoro de nuevo.

Kag: …- cri cri.- o sea que soy parte de la época antigua y de la moderna?!?!!?

Midoriko: exacto! Tu eres mi reencarnación por lo tanto, tus poderes los heredas de mi, solo que aun no los desarrollas del todo y algunas no los despiertas aun, las marcas de tu padre y de que tu eres la elegida que luchara en nombre de el sol.

Kag: alto! Yo no era la reencarnación de kikyo?

Midori: de donde scastes eso?

Kag: pues, la apariencia, poder ver los fragmentos, el hecho de haber tenido la perla en mi cuerpo, mi poder espiritual..

Midori: tu tienes algunos rasgos míos, yo tenia poder espiritual, tu tenias la perla porque mi alma o sea la tuya estaba dentro de ella y por la misma razón puedes ver los fragmentos.

Kag: buen punto.

Sessh: y que se supone que vine a hacer yo aquí?

Midori: ah si me olvide! Jejje sesshomaru, recuerdas aquella niña con la que jugabas de pequeño?

Sessh: si la recuerdo

Midori: bueno es ella- dijo señalando a kagome (aclaro se materializo y se ve ahora)

Sessh: que? Si fuera ella tuvo que haber vivido como 100 años y es solo una simple humana

Kag: oye!!!

Midori: no, su madre al casarse con su padre como tu ya sabes hay una regla que obliga a la humana a convertirse en youkai. Por lo tanto su madre vive hace muchísimo tiempo al igual que kagome, y kagome, no es humana, es una especie de…

Kag: hanyou?

Midori: no, tu madre era youkai….una youhan eso!!

Kag: pero mi madre es humana

Midori: sello sus poderes youkais, pero me desvié, estaba hablando de sesshoamru, volvamos. Bueno ustedes fueron muy buenos amigos de pequeños, sus padres eran muy amigos, jeje yo los vigilaba siempre ya que sabia que este momento llegaría.

Kag: jugar con sesshomaru? Momento? Elegidos? reencarnación? aaaaah!!!! Que mareooo- dijo tambaleándose de un lado a otro

Midori: sesshomaru, elegido de la luna que luchara en nombre de ella, kagome, elegida del sol que lucharas en nombre de ella, contra la nueva amenaza, naraku, y muchas mas enemigos que van en busca de su poder. Así que, acá hay un nuevo equipo de combate, viajaran juntos.

Sessh: jamás viajare con una humana.

Kag: 1- no soy una humana, soy una youhan,(raza inventada aclaro) 2- yo tampoco pienso viajar con un youkai como tu.

Midori: vamos chicos me queda poco tiempo y les tengo que contar un par de cosas mas! Sesshomaru, es tu oportunidad de derrotar a naraku -sessho levanta una ceja- déjala ir contigo, jaken, rin y ah-hun, y kagome debes hacerlo por el bien de todos!

Sessh: claro pero cuando termine con naraku nos iremos cada uno por un lado distinto

Midori: NO! Ustedes estarán juntos, el mundo esta en sus manos

Kag: sesshomaru, son buenas razones, no podemos dejar que el mundo se destruya

Sessho: grrr has lo que quieras.

Midori: hay cada vez menos tiempo!! Miren kagome, sesshomaru hay espadas para los dos en el monte sagrado, sesshoamru tu tienes la espada lunar y kagome tu tienes la espada solar junto con mis ropas y armadura, entendido? Bueno los dejo sigan el camino que crean correcto, sus espadas los llaman. Adiós y no le digan a sus acompañantes sobre esto!!- y asi midoriko se desvaneció dejando a nuestra pareja digo amantes digo equipo de lucha si ejej

Sessho: andando

Kag: hai,hai!!

Y así es como parte un nuevo equipo en busca de aventuras!!

Bueno basta hasta acá llego yo!! Me voy con mi mama y mi hermano a ver cachorritos besos!!

Kagomekurama1

PD: pongan comentarios!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Sessho:- andando- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag:- hai,hai!!- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Y así es como parte un nuevo equipo en busca de aventuras!! o:p /o:p 

Bueno nuestros protagonistas comenzaron a caminar en busca de jaken, Lin y Ah-Hun.

Kag: -sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru solo se limito a mirarla de reojo, pero Kagome opto por tomarlo como que siguiera hablando.

Kag:- ¿ah que jugábamos de pequeños?

Esa pregunta sorprendió al youkai de ojos ambarinos.

Sessh: -para que deseas saber humana?-

Kag: -tengo un nombre y es kagome, K-A-G-O-M-E!!!!-

Sesshomaru para de caminar haciendo que kagome también.

Sessh: -no permitiré que alguien inferior a mi me de ordenes!!!-

Kag:- yo no te di ninguna orden, solo te dije que me digas por mi nombre porque por algo mi madre me lo puso, y si quieres te muestro mi D.N.I!!-

Sessh:- D.N.I? eres rara.-

Kag:- (el raro eres tu que te quedaste en la época de piedra) pero aun no contestaste mi pregunta sesshomaru…-

Sessh: -jugábamos con una pelota que me regalo mi padre-

Kag:- ¿Aun la tienes?-

Sesshomaru metió una mano dentro de sus ropas y saco una hermosa pelota, decorada con oro y detalles de plata con algunos diamantes incrustados en ella.

Aclaración de la autora: sessho tiene el brazo izquierdo que le cortó el bruto de inuyasha.

Kag: -por kami es hermosa!!- dijo kagome fascinada.

Sessh: -ten- dijo lanzándosela

Kag:- eh?- al rozar la pelota con sus dedos, unos recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo le vinieron a la mente…

FLAS BACK

¿?:- sessho me encanta tu pelota!!- dijo una preciosa niña con ropas muy refinadas, jugando con una pelota.

Sessho:- kagome, quiero que conserves mi pelota, tengo el presentimiento de que muy pronto nos separaremos y quiero que tengas un recuerdo mío.- dijo estirando la mano para darle la pelota a la pequeña niña.

Kag:- pero, no podría aceptarla, es tuya..- dijo cerrando la mano del pequeño youkai para que se quede con al pelota.

Sessh: -hagamos algo, mañana al atardecer, nos reuniremos aquí y te la daré, si?-

Kag: -suspirando- que se puede hacer contigo, ajajaj-

Ambos rieron a carcajadas y finalizando su encuentro con un hermoso abrazo entraron al castillo ya que Inu-No-Taisho se tuvo que quedar en el castillo del Lord Taikei a arreglar unos asuntos (tenían 10 años cada uno y eran novios)

AL DIA SIGUIENTE AL ATRDECER

Soldados: -Corra Lady Sorai, nosotros la tapamos!!-

Sorai:- kagome hija, hay que irnos!!!!- dijo alzándola en brazos.

Kag:- NO!!! Me quiero quedar con sesshomaru!!!!! Noo!!!- lloraba desesperada kagome, en brazos de su madre que corría para llegar al poso devora huesos.

Todo el ejercito del Este y el del Oeste peleaban contra Takashi, enemigo a muerte de Taikei. Había entrado al castillo con la intención de llevarse a Sorai y a su hija, por lo cual se armo una guerra.

A lo lejos se ve a un pequeño niño de pelo plateado y ojos ambarinos correr detrás de Sorai y Kagome.

Sessh:- KAGOME!!!- gritaba a mas no poder

Kag:- SESHOMARU!!-contestaba, esperando a que la viniera a buscar.

Sessh: -NO PUDE DARTE LA PELOTA- decía entre lagrimas- Y VOLVERTE A DECIR…- susurro- lo mucho que te amo…-

Así fue como desaparecieron las dos en la espesura del bosque, dejando atrás las tierras del Este y volviendo al lugar en donde verdaderamente pertenecían…del otro lado, del poso…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Kagome había caído de rodillas al césped cuando tuvo ese recuerdo

Kag:- (que fue eso?!?!?! ¿Porque tuve esos recuerdos?)- se preguntaba mirando la pelota-( a de ser, que recordé, lo especial que fue esta pelota para sesshomaru y para mi en nuestra infancia, pero,¿el y yo novios? Eso quiere decir que nunca cortamos!!!!)-

Sessh:- que tienes?- dijo en tono frió pero preocupado por dentro, ya que nunca se fue su cariño hacia ella.-

Kag:- ahora lo recuerdo, unos años después de que me fui del castillo de mi padre, empecé a tener sueños, sobre un niño y yo. Ese eras tu!-

Sessh: -no se de lo que me estas hablando mujer.-

Kag: -(el no sabe de lo que hablo, al parecer me equivoque, pero en los recuerdos que tuve, ese era el!) –Suspiro- olvídalo, andando.-

Comenzaron a caminaron nuevamente pero por desgracia de kagome para llegar a su destino, tenían pasar por la aldea de la anciana kaede, y ahí era donde estaban sus amigos a los cuales deje olvidados así que vamos a ver que hacen de su vida.

CON SANGO, MIROKU, SHIPPOU Y KIRARA Y EL QUE SOBRA ( siempre es, con inuyasha y sus amigos pero en mi fic, no es así hay que resaltar a los de relleno. NO chiste jaja)

Inu:- Sango! Estas segura que kagome fue a su época?- pregunto un desconfiado hanyou.

Sango: -si!! ( Hay kagome!! Amiga ¿como haces para lidiar con este en estas situaciones?)- a demás quizás si no te hubieras ido al carnaval carioca con kikio quizás no hubieras estado tan cansado para notar que se iba!!!- dijo sango un poco enojado ya que se dio cuenta que a la noche el volvió con kikio.

Inu:- grr…-

Miro:- sanguito no lo presiones tanto, ya que si no se da cuenta ahora de sus errores cuando pierda a la Srta. Kagome vera que debió cuidar mas sus sentimientos.--

Shippo: -bien dicho miroku, como dice el dicho: No te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.-

Inu: -¿De que hablan? Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiere total a mi no me importa.-

Miro:- wow!! Que bien, deberías decírselo cuando regrese quizás te haga caso y se busque a un hombre que la quiera.-

San:- como kouga,-

Shi: -hoyo-kun de su época,-

Miro:- y el tipo ese que apareció en nuestra segunda película- (jajaja no me acuerdo el nombre)

Inu:- QUE?!?!? Ella jamás se interesaría en esos idiotas! Es como decir que se fijaría en sesshomaru!-

TODOS:- ESA es una idiotez!-

San: pero a los que recién nombramos es posible que conquisten su corazón.

Inu: -fhe… (kagome,¿Serias capas de olvidarme?..)-

Continuara…

Hay disculpen que deje ahí el fic, es que me muero de dolor de espalda!!!!! Creo que mis 11 me afectaron jeje! Bueno me despido!

Kagomekurama1


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Inu: ¿¡¿¡¿QUE?!?!? Ella jamás se interesaría en esos idiotas!! Es como decir que se fijaría en sesshomaru! o:p /o:p o:p /o:p 

TODOS: ESA es una idiotez! o:p /o:p o:p /o:p 

San: pero a los que recién nombramos es posible que conquisten su corazón. o:p /o:p o:p /o:p 

Inu: fhe… (kagome, serias capas de olvidarme?..) o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

POR OTRO LADO.. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Jaken: niña tonta, ven aquí AHORA! o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Rin: ya cálmese señor Jaken, solo fui por comida, no hay de que preocuparse- le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa de las que ella acostumbra a dar. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Jaken: -suspira- siempre me causas problemas (además si te pasa algo el amo sesshomaru me cortara la cabeza)- pensó tragando saliva fuertemente o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

CON KAGOME Y SESSSHOMARU o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag: -mmm… no mejor por ahí no!!- dijo poniéndose frente a sesshomaru impidiéndole el paso o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Sessh: -por que no mujer?- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag: -es que….mmm….. no es conveniente, ¡hay un camino mas corto! Si eso… jeje…je.- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Sessh: -no soy idiota, no te creo ni una palabra ¿que quieres?- le dijo muy pero MUY fríamente nuestro youkai favorito. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag:- hay esta bien... es que por ahí- dijo señalando a una aldea a lo lejos- queda la aldea en donde están mis amigos, y si inuyasha llega a detectar con su olfato que estoy cerca, no dudara en venir y si te llega a ver conmigo no me dejara ir contigo.- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Sessh: -pues no huiré de el como un cobarde- dijo sin prestarle atención a su excusa y siguiendo su camino hacia la aldea. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag: -esta bien… pero sesshomaru, cuando lleguemos con rin, jaken y Ah-Uhn debemos ir a ese monte que menciono midoriko, ¿sabes en donde esta?- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Sessh:- creo que escuchado hablar de su ubicación y queda por el sur- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag:- ¿¿QUE?? ¡¡¡¡¡Pero si estamos en el norte!!!!! Hay... habrá que caminar MAS aún. - o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Sessh: -deja de quejarte!- dijo fulminándola con la mirada o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag:- si…- dijo tragando saliba MAS fuerte que jaken hace 5 minutos. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Caminaron, caminaron y caminaron hasta que inuyasha los detecto. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Inu: -es kagome, ¡y esta acompañado por el olor de sesshomaru! ¡Maldición! o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

San: -¡no perdamos tiempo vamos!- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Miro: -¡¡si!! o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

San: shippou, quédate con kaede.- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Y así partieron todos a "salvar" a kagome. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Sessh:- se acercan…- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag: -¡¡¡hay no!!! ¡Te lo dije!- dijo señalándolo como cuando un nene culpa a su amigo de comerse su paletita. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Y si, llegaron los salvadores. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Inu: -¡¡maldito aléjate de kagome!! ¡Kagome, ven te protegeremos de este bastardo!- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag:- pero…- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Miro: -no se preocupe Srta. Kagome ¡ya estamos aquí!- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag: -pero…- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Sango: -¡¡así es!!- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag: -¡¡¡¡¡PERO ME DEJAN HABLAR!!!!! Miren, por razones que no les puedo decir, viajaré junto con sesshomaru, jaken, rin y Ah-Uhn.- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Inu: -¿QUE? ¿¡¿¡Estas loca o que?!?! ¡¡No puede viajar con este asesino!!- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag: -¡NO ES UN ASESINO!- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

San:- a-amiga…- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Miro:- o sea que ¿en verdad quiere viajar con él?- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag: -así es son por buenas razones.- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Sessh:- mujer no tengo todo el día...- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kagome volteó la cabeza y le dedico su mejor sonrisa o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag: -hai!! Vámonos. Lo siento chicos, nos volveremos a encontrar se los prometo! Y mandenle saludos a shippou.- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

San:- buen viaje amiga, te extrañaremos- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Miro: -debe tener buenas razones adiós ¡y cuídese-! o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Inu: -¡olvídalo! No te dejare viajar con ÉL! ¡¡¡Te mataría mientras duermes!!! ¡Es peligroso! Además ¿¡¿quien detectaría los fragmentos?!?- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag:- grr… ¡¡CON QUE ERA POR ESO!!!TU TIENES A KIKIO PIDESELO A ELLA QUE SEGURO QUE LOS DETECTA MEJOR QUE YO TAL Y COMO TU DIJISTES QUE DEBE COCINAR MEJOR QUE YO!!!-ya mas calmada- además confió que no hará nada- sentencio como final de la charla- o:p /o:p 

Sessh: -si ya terminaron de decir idioteces nos podemos ir- dijo dándose la vuelta para seguir con su camino o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag: ¡¡si!!- viendo que inuyasha iba a atacar a sesshomaru… - ¡¡ABAJO!! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡¡ABAJO!! ¡¡ADIOS BAKA!!- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Siguieron con su camino y aclaro que kagome tenía su bolso amarillo. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag: sesshomaru, ¿estas seguro que llegaremos antes de que anochezca? o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Sessh: no, no llegaremos pero si quieres llegar antes tengo una solución. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag: ¡¡¡genial!!!- de repente sintió que sesshomaru la tomaba de la cintura, haciendo que se ponga como un tomate, y se convirtió en una esfera azul que salio rápidamente. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kagome del miedo se había escondido en el pecho de sesshomaru y en menos de 1 hora llegaron a su destino. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Jaken: ¡¡¡amo bonito al fin llego!!! Eh… ¿¡¿Una humana?!?

o:p /o:p 

Kag: -¿amo bonito? – le pregunto en secreto a sesshomaru, cosa que respondió con una mueca de fastidio. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Rin: amo sesshomaru volvió!!!- dijo sonriendo a mas no poder- ah...Srta. Kagome!!!!!- dijo saltando a abrazarla o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag: Rin cuanto tiempo, pero mira que alta que estas jaja o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Sessh: la mujer se quedara con nosotros, ahora andando. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Jaken: a donde nos dirigimos amo sesshomaru?- no answer- (ah… para que pregunto si no me responde) o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag: bueno andando! o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Rin: ¿a donde? o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag: a un monte que no conozco.. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Rin: ah… o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

CON EL RECHAZADO DE INUYASHA o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Inu: ¡¡¡¡¡no puedo creerlo!!!!! ¡¡Nos dejo por sesshomaru!! o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

San: cálmate, confío en que estará bien.. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Miro: si sanguito testa en lo cierto, debe tener una buena razón.- dijo tomando de una taza de te o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Inu: ¡¡No hay buenas razones para andar con el!! Ni que fuera el fin del mundo!! (Autora: pero pucha che, ¿como le hace?) o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Shippou: ¡¿¡¿como permitieron que se fuera?!?! ¡¡¡Wuaaaa!!!- lloraba y lloraba el pobre de shippou. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

San: bueno basta de escándalos que es hora de cenar, iré a preparar algo junto con la anciana- y sale de la cabaña o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

EN LO PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru y kagome caminaban en la parte delantera tranquilos cuando de repente aparece un monstruo enviado por naraku. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Monstruo: vaya vaya, que tenmos aquí? Jaja o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag: ¿quien eres? o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Monstruo: soy riomaru y los matare!!- se lanzo contra kagome y Sesshomaru pero los dos lo esquivaron o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

kag: ¿a que te envió naraku? o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Riomaru: ¡¡a destruirlos!! o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Sessh: ¡¡pues para la próxima dile que venga el!!- y con una cortada de toikyjin lo partió a la mitad.- escoria o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Pasaron la noche en una cueva y mientras todos dormían sesshomaru salio de la cueva pero fue visto por kagome la cual salio de la cueva también. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Sessh: ¿que haces aquí? o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag: mm… yo… vine a pedirte algo… o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Sessh: ¿que quieres? o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag: que me entrenes…- dijo un poco avergonzada por la petición que hizo- ¡¡por favor!! o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Sessh: por lo que eh visto y a dicho esa sacerdotisa de nombre midoriko tienes un poder oculto que no desarrollas del todo, así que mañana a la mañana nos dirigiremos al mi castillo y te daré un entrenamiento duro, también las sacerdotisas que trabajan para mi te ayudaran con tu poder espiritual. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag: ¿¡¿¡¿en verdad?!?!? ¡¡¡¡Arigattou!!!! Bueno buenas noches… o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Sessh: … (Buenas noches..) o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Continuara… o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Jaja ¡¡termine con mi capitulo numero cuatro escuchando el opening de samurai champloo, me encanta!! Bueno me despido ¡Y dejen comentario! o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kagomekurama1 o:p /o:p 


	5. Chapter 5

¡Disculpen muchísimo la tardanza! ¡Perdón! Bueno, sin más rodeos, ¡Disfrútenlo!

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Sessh: por lo que eh visto y a dicho esa sacerdotisa de nombre midoriko tienes un poder oculto que no desarrollas del todo, así que mañana a la mañana nos dirigiremos al mi castillo y te daré un entrenamiento duro, también las sacerdotisas que trabajan para mi te ayudaran con tu poder espiritual. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Kag: -¡¿¡¿¡¿en verdad?!?!?! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Arigattou!!!!!!! Bueno buenas noches...- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Sessh: … (Buenas noches...) o:p /o:p 

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Sessh: -Partiremos al castillo del oeste.-

TODOS: -¡hai!-

Kag camino un poco más rápido para quedar al lado de Sesshomaru.

Kag: -Pero… y que pasara con las espadas que hay que ir a buscar.-

Sessh:- primero te entrenaras. Seguramente habrá muchos peligros y tienes que estar preparada para ellos.

Kag:-¡¡¡Estas tratando de decir que soy debil!!!- digo muy enojada kagome, por kami como la hacia enojar ese youkai, la sacaba de quicio mas rápido que inuyasha.

Sessh: yo no dije eso, tú lo dijiste.-

Kag: -pero lo incinuastes.- dijo tratando de que el pierda en este tipo de guerra de ver quien es el mas inteligente para hacer quedar mal al otro.

Sessh: -claro que no-

Kag: -Sesshomaru baka- susurro, pero sessho lo escucho perfectamente, se dio vuelta, se miraron y rayos de electricidad comenzaron a salir de sus ojos chocando unos a otros.

Sessh&kag:- hump.-Los se dieron vuelta y siguieron caminando.

EN UN CASTILLO RODEADO DE VENENO

Naraku: -¡¡¡esa maldita!! ¡Ahora que esta con sesshomaru me será muy difícil llevármela! ¡Debo pensar en algo rápido! ¡¡KANNA!!

Kanna: -Aquí estoy naraku- contestó fría y blanca como siempre,

Nara: -Muéstrame que están haciendo Sesshomaru y Kagome.-

En el espejo de Kanna se reflejo a Sesshomaru, Kagome, Rin, Jaken y a Ah-Uhn yendo hacia el oeste.

Nara: -¿El Oeste? ¿Qué querrán esos dos? ¡Kagura!-

Kagu:- ¿Que quieres Naraku?-

Nara: -hazles a Kagome y a Sesshomaru una pequeña visita... wuajajwjaj y tu Kanna mantenme al tanto de lo que hacen.-

Kagu: -Bueno yo me largo.-

EN LA CABÑA DE LA ANCIANA KAEDE

Inuyasha estaba muy pensativo recordando todo lo que pasó en la tarde. Recordó la mirada de Sesshomaru y el bello rostro de Kagome con hermosas marcas en el…un momento...

Inu: -¡¿¡¿¡¿MARCAS?!?!?! ¡¡Sango, Miroku, enano vengan aquí AHORA!!-!

Shi: -¿Oye, qué te pasa?-

San: -¿Por qué gritas tanto Inuyasha?-

Miro -entrando a la cabaña- paso algo malo sanguito- dijo tocándole en donde no se debe o mejor dicho en donde EL más que nadie no debe.

¡PLAF!

San: -¡Houshi hentai saque la mano de ahí! – Suspiro- ¿que pasa Inuyasha?

Inu: -¡¿¡¿QUÉ ERAN ESAS MARCAS EN EL ROSTRO DE KAGOME?!?!-

Todos más blancos que un papel:- mmm... no sabemos

Inu: -¡¿¡¿No se hagan que es lo que saben que no me han dicho?!?!-

San: -¡¡Lo que tu deberías saber si no te hubieras ido con Kikiou esa tarde!!- dijo con los puños cerrados- cuando fuimos a beber agua a un lago le aparecieron las marcas, -¡Pero no quiso decirte ya que en todo este tiempo que la estuviste lastimando yéndote con tu amada sacerdotisa perdió la confianza en ti! –Suspiro- ¿Ahora entiendes?- dijo con voz de angelito

Inuyasha se quedo mudo y sin palabras y se fue de la cabaña a pensar en una rama.

Shi: -¡Eso sango! ¡¡Le distes duro a ese perro tonto!!-

Miro: -Bien hecho sanguito se lo merecía aunque me da pena…-

Sango lo miro con mirada asesino y Shippou cerro los ojos en señal de desaprobación.

Nuestro querido houshi se asusto tanto que salio corriendo de la cabaña a "buscar leña".

POR OTRO LADO

Kag: -¡¡¡¡Wow!!!! ¡¡¡Que hermoso castillo!!!-

Rin: -¿Verdad que si señorita kagome? Siempre que venimos aquí Rin juega en los grandes jardines que tiene el castillo, pero esta vez tú jugaras conmigo ¿Verdad kagome?-

Kag: -Claro que si Rin, pero también tengo que entrenar- le respondió con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa.

Sessh: Ahora comenzaras a entrenar con Kazumi tu entrenadora espiritual, y Keiko tu entrenadora física, ella maneja todo lo que sean armas y artes marciales así que ellas te acompañaran al salón de entrenamiento primero empezaras con Kazumi estarás 4 horas y luego otras 4 con Keiko ¿Entendido?-

Kag: -¡¿¡¿¡¿8 horas de entrenamiento?!?!?! ¡¡Ni en el gimnasio paso tanto tiempo!! - viendo la mirada que le mando Sesshomaru resignada tuvo que ir…-suspiro- andando…-

Así fue como pasaron meses en el castillo del oeste entrenando duramente. Kagome se volvió increíblemente fuerte, aprendió a usar su poder espiritual al máximo, aprendió a manejar espadas y muchas otras armas, y le enseñaron a usar su pode nuevo de youhan. Y mientras eso ocurría Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou y Kirara seguían en busca de los fragmentos y de naraku también esperando su regreso.

Para siempre era la misma rutina, hasta que Sesshomaru vio que Kagome estaba a su nivel y la reto a un duelo.

Sessh: -¿Lista?-

Kag: -Eso te pregunto yo... – dijo nuestra renovada Kagome con una mirada retadora en los ojos

Keiko: -Bueno Kagome, ¡Quiero ver si todo lo que te hemos enseñado en este tiempo, lo podrás usar en este combate!-

Kazumi: -concuerdo con Keiko. Ahora ¡¡Que empiece el duelo!!- (Re estilo yu-gi-oh jajaja) así es como comenzó la pelea mas increíble de todos los tiempos. El youkai más poderoso de toda la tierra vs. la miko o mejor dicho youhan más fuerte que jamás haya existido. (Aclaro Kagome esta usando una espada que le regalo Sesshomaru llamada Luz Divina, y se la va a quedar para siempre a medida que avanece la historia pero también va a usar la que tiene que ir a buscar).

CONTINUARA… ¿Quién ganará? ¿Resultaran muertos? ¿Se destruirá todo el castillo? Averígüenlo en el 6 capitulo de… ¡¡Los 2 elegidos de la luna y el sol!!

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el 5 capitulo, me esforse al maximo!! Jeje J Bueno me despido dejen comentarios eh… ¬¬

Besotes gigantes!!

Kagomekurama1


End file.
